Ô miroir Mon beau miroir
by Moon's Night
Summary: Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Je me répète ces mots encore et encore, comme une prière. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Alors que je sais que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge de plus.


**Ô miroir. Mon beau miroir.**

 _Tout ira bien._

C'est une phrase que ma mère me répétait souvent. Quand je rentrais de l'école après que d'autres élèves m'aient embêté. Quand je faisais un cauchemar et n'ai plus envie de me coucher. Quand elle revenait du travail épuisée, m'assurant que l'on pourrait payer le loyer du mois. Elle me répétait cette phrase si souvent et moi, naïf comme j'étais, je la croyais.

 _Tout ira bien._

Aujourd'hui, ma mère n'est plus là. La fatigue dû à ses longues heures de travail avait fini par la tuer, m'obligeant à faire face à la dure réalité. J'avais pourtant mon meilleur ami qui m'affirmait que tout finirait par s'arranger, que je pourrais faire face et continuer à avancer. Mais cette phrase, qu'il me disait en un murmure rassurant mais cependant fébrile, était le plus gros mensonge que j'avais entendu au cours de ma vie.

 _Tout ira bien._

C'est ce que m'efforçais de me dire quand je fus transformé en goule, après avoir intégré le café Antique. J'essaie avec force de me convaincre et me rassurer, ignorant le fait que j'étais à moitié un monstre. Je voulus fermer les yeux sur ce malaise, continuant à vivre du mieux que je pouvais avec mes nouveaux compagnons, appréciant les moments que je passais avec chacun d'eux. Pourtant, à chaque fois que mon regard se poser sur mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne pouvais empêcher ce nœud de se former dans mon estomac. Un poids étrange se posa sur mes épaules, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer. Jusqu'à mon premier combat.

 _Tout ira bien._

Quelles belles foutaises. Tout finirait par mal tourner. Je le sentais au fond de moi, je le savais. J'étais devenu un monstre, mi-humain, mi-bête et je ne pourrais pas me contrôler très longtemps. Les tortures que je subis eurent raison de mon âme, celle-ci préférant accepter complètement ce monstre qui vivait en moi alors que le rire sadique de cette femme résonnait à mes oreilles. À l'angoisse se mêla la tristesse et la rage, mon cœur se retrouvant en lambeaux et ce fut pire quand je me regarda à nouveau dans une glace, peu de temps après avoir quitter ma prison.

 _Tout ira bien._

Personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Ce mensonge était pour moi un mantra, une incantation qui me permettait de faire face à tout cela. En me la répétant, je pouvais sentir mes muscles se décontracter, mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal et la sueur ne plus perler sur mon front. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je pouvais enlever ma main sur ma bouche, celle-ci ayant étouffer un cri de terreur pur tandis que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mon angoisse ayant disparu. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Si ils savaient, ils essayeraient de m'arrêter et de m'empêcher de comprendre pourquoi je suis ainsi. Si Hinami savait, elle serait tellement inquiète qu'elle préviendrait les gens d'Antique. Si Toka-chan savait...

 _Tout ira bien._

Je savais que c'était faux, je le savais, mais je devais me mentir pour avancer. Me mentir et faire face à ce que j'étais devenu. Un monstre, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, à l'oeil rouge comme le sang, aux envies meurtrières. Un monstre. Un haut-le-cœur me prit aux tripes, une nouvelle crise d'angoisse pointait le bout de son nez. Encore.

 _Tout ira..._

Comment tout pourrait bien aller ? J'étais devenu instable, au point d'avoir peur de ce que j'étais. Instable et fou. Alors comment tout pourrait s'arranger ? Quel beau tissu de mensonge.

Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur mon visage, je me redressa tout en faisant attention à ne pas voir mon reflet, évitant ainsi une nouvelle crise. J'attrapai mes vêtements et une serviette et quitta la salle d'eau, arborant avec maladresse un air assuré. Quel beau mensonge. La peur me tiraillait les entrailles, l'angoisse était logée quelque part dans mon cœur et l'incertitude détruisait ma raison. J'étais terrifié, tétanisé. Je n'étais sûr de rien, de rien du tout. Et pourtant je continuais, essayant de me convaincre que ça irait. Et que si je réprimais le monstre en moi, tout se passerait bien. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que tout cela était faux.

Après tout, mon histoire est une _tragédie_.

* * *

 _Hello ! Je n'avais pas grand chose à dire en début et je n'ai toujours pas grand chose à dire maintenant que cette histoire est terminée. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous a plu et que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture =)_

 _A la revoyure !_


End file.
